Idea of Evil
The Idea of Evil also known as God appears in Chapter 83, the so-called Lost Chapter of the Berserk manga. This chapter was never reprinted in any collection by Miura's request; he stated that he felt it gave away too much of the plot too quickly. As such, the chapter's status in Berserk canon is apocryphal at best. The Idea of Evil also appears briefly in the last panel of Chapter 82, "God of the Abyss", heavily hidden in shadow, addressed only in question by Griffith as "god...?" The Idea is a large mound of flesh which resides in humanity's collective unconscious. It responds to humanity's need for a reason for suffering, manipulating human affairs and controlling humanity's destiny. It is a common consciousness that transcends individuality, acting as the ego of the world. It refers to itself as "the ideal god of this world." The Idea's structure appears to be that of a heart covered in eyes, drawing thoughts and feelings in and out like blood. This is supported by the fact that the openings on the Idea resemble heart valves. The Idea of Evil lies deep in the Abyss, weaving its web of causality to float up to the surface of the Physical world. The Idea's influence is mostly indirect and accomplished through the use of agents such as the God Hand and the Apostles. While appointing Griffith as the fifth God Hand, it admitted manipulating events surrounding Griffith's ancestry and throughout his life to bring him to that point. The Lost Chapter God explains that it was born from humanity's need for a higher power. It explains that the sea of causality swirling them is also a part of it; God controls it. Also, and more importantly, it is filled with the emotions of mankind. Griffith finally believes the god of the Berserk world. It states that it is responsible for everything that ever has been, is, or will be. It tells Griffith that his induction into the God Hand was decided long ago. The Idea combined the blood that would form his lineage and determined the times he would be born into. It concludes by saying Griffith is the "Chosen One" and that he may have control over causality and the emotions of humans. It tells Griffith that he may do whatever he wants with humans: destroy or liberate them. Trivia *The Idea of Evil claims that it was created from the negative emotions in human hearts rather than being a natural part of the world or a deity that has existed before the world's beginning. The being is essentially a God formed by the evils of humanity. **As an extension of the above, it may be that since the Idea only exists because of the aforementioned emotions, it may be possible to purge it from from the Berserk world if humanity casts aside such emotions. *The Idea of Evil is an evil version of Plato's Theory of Forms. *The Idea of Evil is also based on the concept of God as the human subconscious like Truth from Fullmetal Alchemist and God from Code Geass. Category:Supreme Beings Category:Dark Lord Category:Monsters Category:Berserk Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Supernatural Category:Outright Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Manga Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Deities Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Asexual Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Omnipotents